Kokoro X Kiseki
by Yue-to-Sakura
Summary: She was his creator, and he was her creation. She had made him only as a company... Nothing more, nothing less... But, some things just don't go as planned...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in this story except for the plot :)

* * *

**Kokoro X Kiseki**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Moshi watashi ga ame datta nara sore ga eien ni majiwaru koto no nai sora to daichi o tsunagi tomeru you ni….._

_Dareka no kokoro o tsunagi tomeru koto ga dekita darou ka?_

_(If I were the rain that binds the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never meet…. _

_Would I be able to bind two hearts together…?)_

Orihime Inoue smiled wistfully while blinking back tears at her own train of thought and the irony of the world. Her silver gray orbs shifted painfully from gazing at the shower of raindrops through the huge, gothic windows towards the scene before her….

There, in the front of the altar and a considerable number of witnesses, stood 3 figures. One was a dark-skinned, blind male in white. Another was an orange-haired, chocolate-eyed young man looking dashing in his black tuxedo with a red tie. Lastly, but not the least (although quite the shortest amongst the three) was a raven-haired woman who looked so much like a goddess wearing an off-shoulder, princess-style, most extravagant and shimmering white gown with a long, long train touching the floor. Lo and behold, holy words were spoken. Vows were exchanged. The rings were placed. The inevitable was soon to happen.

Orihime lowered her eyes to the tiled floor of the church…. Here she was again, feeling selfish.. Wishing it was her in that pearl white dress… But that was not to be… Here she was, only a mere spectator clad in a rose red gown whilst the rain outside bound the Earth and the sky, and at the same time, in front of the altar, two hearts were bound together until the day their owners die.

"Ichigo Kurosaki….. Rukia Kuchiki… I now pronounce you husband and wife," spoke Reverend Kaname Tousen, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Orihime's eyes betrayed her when they dare to look up. The image of her first and only love molding his lips with the lips of one of her best friends filled her vision. Orihime stood up, along with the others in the holy matrimony, to applaud the newly-wed. A smile was on her lips, but it was neither a happy one for her just-married friends nor a bitter one for what could never be. Instead, it was a hollow smile that was barely a shadow of the harrowing emptiness in her chest where her heart that was broken to pieces months ago was supposed to be.

* * *

The moment the door of her house closed behind her, the floodgate of tears Orihime had been holding back during the wedding and the reception opened in full force. Broken sobs escaped from her lips, mourning for the loss of someone that was never and had never been hers in the first place.

She crumpled in a heap on the floor of her living room. Her cries reverberated off the walls of her empty house with her knowing all too well that they wouldn't stop anytime soon. It was night time, and no one was there to comfort her. Her older brother has long been dead. And even if morning will arrive, Tatsuki-chan nor Rangiku-san wouldn't come. They had families already and their hands were more than full. Ishida-kun? He's gone overseas to study medicine. Sado-kun? He had his own life too. Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san? Knowing them, they have quite a bunch of things being done. In short, Orihime was all alone with no one but the shadows in her large house as company. But alas, she was sick of being so lonely!

A flood of tears tumbled down her cheeks. Which later became waterfalls. Then, transformed into rivers. And lastly, became oceans that her eyes had run out of tears to shed anymore and her eyelids have drooped close by the time the clock strikes 4 in the morning.

* * *

Orihime dreamt of a couple of Chappy robots with the female having black hair and amethyst eyes and the male having auburn hair and russet eyes mentally and emotionally torturing her. When she woke up the afternoon of the next day though, she found herself thanking God like never before for her robotic hell of a nightmare. It was the answer to her problem on loneliness.

While she took a quick shower, the gears in Orihime's mind went overdrive. A plan was forming in her head and she was going to execute it as soon as possible. Finally, being a scientist and an inventor under Urahara-san has made quite a good use to her save for the wealth she has garnered.

And speaking of Urahara-san….

* * *

Urahara Kisuke had always known that Orihime's mind can brew out-of-this-world ideas that even he couldn't think about once her brain was presented with the right ingredients. One good example of that would be her Shun Shun Rikka hairpins that had the combined technological ability of spatial renewal and time reversal that she could reject the happening of events. Yet, he would never, ever have anticipated the request she was giving him now.

"Come again Orihime-chan? What did you say you need?" questioned Urahara the third time around, not quite believing his ears.

"Eto… Urahara-san.. You have always told me that I was free to use any of the inventions you have for any future projects I might think of as something of a reward for working with you since I was 16.." responded Orihime, "So.. well… Would you mind if I were to ask for the Hogyouku?"

Urahara's mind processed each and every word of the young lady sitting in front of him in the same way as it would digest information that said Aizen Sosuke voluntarily wore a tutu. In simpler terms, his brain was having trouble accepting whether what he heard was true or just his imagination.

An awkward silence and a few minutes after, Urahara finally accepted the current predicament he was in. His brain told him to decline; that the Hogyouku was a far too dangerous invention to reckon with. Ah, but his heart, the part of him that became like a father to Orihime, couldn't help but want to say yes to her request and see where her plan would turn out to. A while flew by and finally…..

"I'll give you the Hogyouku Orihime-chan," said Urahara," on THREE CONDITIONS."

"Three conditions?" Orihime echoed.

Urahara whipped up his fan out of nowhere and started fanning himself. Casting shadowed eyes at Orihime, he told her,

"One, you are to tell me what you are going to do with it."

Orihime tensed.

"Two, you are to execute your plan secretly in my lab and tell no one about it."

Orihime blinked.

"And three, you are to finish your task in around 3 months only or else Aizen might get information that the Hogyouku still exists."

Orihime nodded, determination burning brightly in her silver grey eyes. Three months was a short amount of time, she knew, but she was confident she was going to make it through. A solid series of steps had already been formulated in her mind and she had started gathering the materials needed already. The secrecy condition was a bonus point for her.

Orihime bowed deeply in gratitude as she said, "Thank you very much Urahara-san." And then, she fulfilled the first condition, to which Urahara almost dropped his fan in shock.

* * *

Ever since Orihime started executing her plan, her loneliness was slowly being poured out into her creation like an outlet. Gradually, the loneliness disappeared and was replaced by a scientist/inventor's excitement to finish her work and see the fruit of her efforts. Now, her work was almost done, and it has only been two months. Orihime wiped sweat off her brow as she added the final piece to her work: the Hogyouku. A genuine smile was on her face as she scurried about Urahara's lab, making the final checking if there was anything she missed out.

Nothing. Everything was perfect and well. Orihime's beam grew wider. Finally! She flexed her fingers a bit and then went to the main computer. Like a master pianist, her fingers played over the keys of the keyboard. After a few clicks here and there, she finally pressed "enter." The machines in the room turned on. Light and mechanical sounds filled the room as the equipment did their work.

Orihime watched, perplexed, as the android base body she made gain human features thanks to the work of the Hogyouku. The Hogyouku was a very special invention that can grant almost any desire of the user. In her plan though, Orihime used it as the main ingredient of making the robot body as human as possible and to add a personality and a soul to the empty shell that was the robot without Orihime's influence. It was something unheard of. Even Urahara told her that the Hogyouku might not be able to do such a thing. Orihime believed in a miracle to happen.

The silver metal color of the android's skin turned to that of a human's pale skin. The head and face took form too. An angular face with thick eyebrows framed by straight, tousled midnight black locks wherein some strands fell over the nose took shape. The other parts of the body formed and Orihime had to close her eyes since the body of a man was being made in front of her. Her face was the color of a red rose, and she bonked herself on the head for not at least covering the lower region of the android body when she knew that it was going to manifest human body parts up to the tiniest detail…. Not that she expected the robot to become a male…..

A while passed and finally, all noise and the light ceased. Still, Orihime refused to open her eyes…. She heard movement.. The sound of the shuffling of feet and hands…. Curiosity winning over her, she cracked her eyes open, telling herself to look only at the face of the human-like robot she made.

Emerald green orbs locked with her grey eyes. Orihime's heart skipped a beat or two. Those eyes… Those eyes were the most intense yet empty eyes she had ever seen in her life… Her eyes took in more of her robot and found herself staring at a quite good-looking, fair face. Unconsciously, her eyes drifted downwards… The robot's chest was toned well and it would've made Orihime freak out (since she's rarely seen the bare chest of other men) if something else didn't demand her attention…. Where the robot's "heart" was supposed to be… was a gaping, hollow hole.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm a bad writer, I know T_T I keep starting stories but not ending them :( I'm so sorry for that... But, this story's been sitting quietly in one corner of my laptop, begging me to at least give it a try.. So, here it is! I'm planning this story to have around one prologue, 7 chapters, and an epilogue...

So, I made a challenged for myself... When this story gets five reviews, I am going to update it the day after it reached five reviews. Plus, every fifth reviewer gets a gift (if it can be considered a gift). The gift is a request story of the pairing in this story or any pairing I know (my profile has a list of the pairings and anime I know).

Anyways, thank you for reading!

Have a good day!

Bye! :D

Thank you very much for your time!


End file.
